dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Barry Allen (Flash 1990 TV Series)
His name's NOT Bartholomew According to Barry himself in the episode "Good Night, Central City" his full name is "Barry Patrick Allen". He was trying to clear up his credit rating, so this should be his full, legal name. --Khajidha (talk) 01:09, May 2, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for spotting that. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 04:38, May 2, 2017 (UTC) ::How do we go about moving this page? I can help clean up the links afterwards, but don't know how to move this one. --Khajidha (talk) 13:31, May 4, 2017 (UTC) :::The page will be moved by bot. There's no real schedule or time frame for it, just whenever Hatebunny remembers to, I think. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:44, May 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::Okay, I'll keep an eye out and start fixing links when it happens.--Khajidha (talk) 14:15, May 4, 2017 (UTC) :::::The links get fixed automatically. That's what the bot is there for. As it only updates appearances and images, I usually use my bot afterwards to sweep up stragglers. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:17, May 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Oh. Okay. --Khajidha (talk) 15:29, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Arrowverse: Earth-90 This seems to be an appropriate place for this discussion. Should we move this character, and all the characters from the 1990-1991 Flash TV series, to (Arrowverse: Earth-90) based on the CW's December 2018 Elseworlds crossover? I tentatively vote yes. As of this writing, the third and final part of the crossover has not yet aired, so my vote may change. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 02:40, December 11, 2018 (UTC) :No. for the same reasons that John Constantine (Constantine TV Series) and John Constantine (Arrowverse) are separate articles. Just because the two characters are portrayed by the same actors and use the same wardrobe/costume, it does not mean one show got folded into the other. :With Constantine it's the fact that even though the character of John Constantine is similar between the two, all but nothing from the NBC series has been referenced in John's appearances in the Arrowverse. :With Shipp's Flash, even less of the CBS series is touched on in the Else worlds crossover. What we have from Arrowverse: Earth-90 is: :*Barry Allen/The Flash patterned visually on this character. And those are the only names we have for him. No middle name and no indication of "Barry" being a shortening of another name. :*A Stargirl and Huntress visually patterned on the Arrowverse characters. :*Helmets for Hawkman, Hawkgirl, and Ray patterned off of the Arrowverse characters. :*A Green arrow patterned after Oliver Queen (Smallville). :*A Firestorm in an Arrowverse style costume, though it is unclear if they are caucasion or black. :*5 other characters who really are unidentifiable. :*And an oblique reference to a Green Lantern that looks like Diggle and has the first name John. :None of that points to the 199s Flash. :- Byfield (talk) 03:24, December 11, 2018 (UTC) ::: I vote yes. They even played the 1990s TV theme song when he was on-screen, so there's your connection right there. Honestly, I don't know why Constantine is split into separate articles either. They use music ques from his show whenever he appears in the CW shows, they have mentioned the Newcastle incident on Legends of Tomorrow, and didn't they also briefly mention his partners from the NBC show? There's literally nothing indicating that they are two separate universes. Why don't we create separate articles every time there's a crossover and events from the guest character's show aren't directly mentioned? DarkKnight' ' 03:32, December 11, 2018 (UTC) :: If memory serves, Legends of Tomorrow also referenced the Rising Darkness from Constantine. But back on the subject of the Flash, I think they referred to the Earth-90 character as the "1990s Flash" in an interview. I'll have to pull it up. DarkKnight' ' 03:38, December 11, 2018 (UTC) : Ah. Here's an article on the DC Comics website that says they're the same universe https://www.dccomics.com/blog/2018/12/07/by-the-book-lamonica-garrett-discusses-the-cws-elseworlds DarkKnight' ' 03:51, December 11, 2018 (UTC) :For SEO reasons, we could just stick with this name (like we should've stuck with (Supergirl TV Series)). No harm done. It's not wrong. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 05:27, December 11, 2018 (UTC) ::Calling the universe "Flash (1990 TV Series)" wasn't incorrect when it didn't have a name, but it was an acknowledgement that we didn't know the universe's real name so we are just going to call it after its main source. ::But now, the universe has been given an official name: "Earth-90". So we really should use it (even though we have to call it "Arrowverse: Earth-90" so it's clear it's from the TV multiverse instead of the comics multiverse). Shadzane �� (talk) 23:55, December 11, 2018 (UTC) Do we have a consensus? DarkKnight' ' 04:28, December 14, 2018 (UTC) :It's not a priority at the moment - let's not flood the Move category. It would require a database sweep with all instances, redlinks included, of (Flash 1990 TV Series) to be changed, so regular move doesn't apply. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:31, December 14, 2018 (UTC) :Not sure a move would be a good idea. Let's say that the next crossover includes cameos of Smallville, Lois & Clark, Wonder Woman (and so on) characters (in one form or another). Maybe some past film continuities like Donnerverse, Superman Returns and Burtonverse. If we'd move the "Flash (1990 TV Series)" articles, we could end up in a situation where we'd have to move a lot of other old continuities to "Arrowverse: Earth-__". That'd be hundreds of articles to move (with the added problem that some past shows had their own alternate realities; so, you'd have the hazzle of trying to figure them out; Smallville: Earth-2 and Arrowverse: Earth-2 are clearly not the same universe).KylieMfever (talk) 09:10, December 14, 2018 (UTC) :: Only if they revealed the exact Earth. Plus, most of those are impossibilities anyway. There's no way in heck they are getting the rights to Batman or Wonder Woman (I doubt they would even have Superman if the Man of Steel franchise hadn't tanked), Adam West has passed, some of those are probably tied up with other networks, ETC. They probably won't even do Lois and Clark, given Dean Cain's conservative remarks and suspicious disappearance from Supergirl. Their options are very limited. They might be able to include Gotham, Smallville, Birds of Prey, or Donnerverse/''Superman Returns'' with Brandon Routh, but I'm not sure how many other universe they would have the ability to pull off. DarkKnight' ' 07:31, December 15, 2018 (UTC) :::The point is that if we'd do it for one, we'd have to do it for all in the future. Meaning that moving this could end up biting us in the end. Also, I'd really like to see a second source on this. Has the guy who wrote this article checked with Marc Guggenheim or is he personally just assuming? Because he doesn't say "Marc Guggenheim confirms Earth-90 as the reality of the 90's Flash". Instead he says "This week’s episode of The Flash ended with a post-end title scene that showed an utterly destroyed Earth-90…which we discover is the Earth of the 1990s TV Flash". That's a plot summary. Has he checked this with the people (writers, producers) directly involved with the Arrowverse?KylieMfever (talk) 12:43, December 15, 2018 (UTC) I mostly agree with KylieMfever. They make a valid point, although the single inconsistency is not following in the footsteps of Supergirl (TV Series)'s transition to Arrowverse: Earth-38. If I could get a vote, I think it's best that Flash (1990 TV Series) remain as it is since, as Kylie said, it would make things complicated if, say, Smallville (TV Series) was introduced into the Arrowverse and got the designation Arrowverse: Earth-21 just to throw an example out there. And if Smallville is Arrowverse: Earth-21 (hypothetically speaking), then what would Smallville: Earth-2, Smallville: Earth-Majestic, or Smallville: Apocalypse be called according to Arrow's standards. Here on DC database, that would be a lot of work trying to "get it right". (Cerowe1992 (talk) 13:03, December 14, 2018 (UTC)) ::More work and worse SEO. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:01, December 14, 2018 (UTC) ::: Those would likely remain as they are until given a better Earth designation. Besides, they could easily throw out all of the Smallville comics to make the canon easier, and to try to play it off as Smallville: Earth 2 being the same earth as Arrowverse: Earth 2. The only reason the Smallville comics even exist is because the show ended with no continuation in sight, and tie-in comics to films/shows/games are usually just promotional fodder. DarkKnight' ' 07:42, December 15, 2018 (UTC) User:Darkknight2149 There is no way that Smallville: Earth-2 and Arrowverse: Earth-2 could pass off as being a single universe all along. They both have their own Oliver Queens, not to mention Arrow's Earth-2 has a different global historic background (note the 1940s-50s theme on Earth-2 in the present day), while Smallville's Earth-2 has pretty much same history as real life, much like the Earth-1s of either show. (Cerowe1992 (talk) 18:23, December 15, 2018 (UTC)) : I'm all for moving the pages to the Arrowverse: Earth-90 designation now that we have an official reality designation for them and especially since, as Dark said, DC confirmed on their website that it is the same universe. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 13:06, December 14, 2018 (UTC) It would still be more accurate to change it to Arrowverse: Earth-90 as it's current name is a placeholder (TheDemon08 (talk) 20:02, December 15, 2018 (UTC)) :Any other arguments? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:32, December 15, 2018 (UTC) Gave it some more thought and this is how I feel: Maybe moving Flash (1990 TV Series) to Arrowverse: Earth-90 won't be such a bad idea. It only has a single season and doesn't have any sub-universes like "Flash (1990 TV Series): Episode Name" under its belt. Now, if this was Smallville or even Lois & Clark, I'd disagree completely with the move since those two have many more seasons, several alternate universes under their belts, and therefore way more complexities. But the '90s Flash, which is only around 20 or so episodes and one season, shouldn't be as much work moving them to Arrowverse: Earth-90. In fact, this universe is even smaller than Supergirl (TV Series)/Arrowverse: Earth-38. But if Smallville happens to crossover to the Arrowverse in the future, I'd vote no on you guys moving it. (Cerowe1992 (talk) 20:55, December 15, 2018 (UTC)) :Since I'm the one who's going to have to do all the work (slavedriving the bot but still doing work), I'll say again: more work and worse SEO. No matter how correct it is.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:11, December 15, 2018 (UTC) So I think that's enough reasons to change it. I could also help with red links if need be. (TheDemon08 (talk) 21:13, December 15, 2018 (UTC)) I will also add that accuracy should come before how easy it is. (TheDemon08 (talk) 21:17, December 15, 2018 (UTC)) :Red links etc. should be done by bot. No matter how accurate, this is bad SEO and not a priority. We'll see how (and if) it pans out. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:23, December 15, 2018 (UTC) Why are you being so stubborn on this? (TheDemon08 (talk) 21:37, December 15, 2018 (UTC)) This is the reason why people use the arrowverse wiki instead of this one. Everyone here is too slow to act on new information and in the case of Constantine you don't change it at all. :We have a very different structure. It's ancient, which makes it more work to change things. And we always wait a bit. Otherwise we have double the extra work. Arrow is smaller and dedicated to one continuity. They have more flexibility. :As for Constantine... there are multiple ways to interpret a one word answer. But that's not a discussion for here--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:44, December 15, 2018 (UTC) Have you waited long enough to change it yet? TheDemon08 (talk) 19:24, July 3, 2019 (UTC)